The Tattered Page
by Cloudsofsand
Summary: OC STORY! Chihiros life isn't exactly a walk in the park; arranged marriage, attempted murder, new siblings, crazy blood craves. Yup her life wasn't a walk in the park, but she likes it that way. R & R Chihiro Acheina's Life Story.
1. The Engagement

Alright well this story is mainly about my orginal character, Chihiro Acheina. This story is going to follow her life. So its going to collide with the normal Naruto show. But that will come in later chapters. This story doesn't really alter the normal naruto story line, which is somthing I like. Please Review and I hope you enjoy

- Chihiro

The Tattered Page  
chapter 1: the engagement

Chihiro age 6.

A same girl came dashing through the crowd of people that flooded the town

A same girl came dashing through the crowd of people that flooded the town. She had short silver blonde hair, pale skin and pale pink eyes with two light gray circles around her pupil. She was dressed in a long grayish-pink dress almost to her ankles, limiting her movement. As luck would have it, she had run into someone. The impact sent her flying back her landing on her butt. The other person only moved slightly.

"Hey! Watch where your going little brat!!" The guy said to the younger girl. She stood up quickly and looked at the man.

"Gomenesai." She said bowing quickly. The person she ran into just walked away cursing the girl. She quickly pulled her head up and continued running. _"Crap crap crap. I'm going to be late! Father is going to kill me."_

* * *

She turned a corner and another. She kept running until she had reached the entrance of the Uchiha district. Many of the Uchiha just stared at the small girl running. _'So that's the girl…'_ An Uchiha elder thought.

She had finally reached her destination, the home of the current Uchiha head and the future heirs. She stopped in front of the door and golped hard. She slowly raised her hand to the door and opened it. She took off her shoes at the door and continued to run until she reached a sliding door, she opened it with grace.

Once she opened the door, many evils where glued on her. In the room were a younger Sasuke and Itachi along with their parents sitting traditional Japanese style in front of them. A handsome man with short blonde hair and orange eyes also with two rings in his eyes around his pupils and a woman with large breasts, long silver hair sat faced towards them. The man hand an irritated look on his face. They all look at her. She took the deepest gulp she had ever taken in her life a quickly bowed.

"Please forgive my tardiness! I am terribly sorry for my absence!" She said with her voice shaking. The man with blonde hair shot her looked that could kill, good thing she wasn't looking. He was about to say something, when he was cut off by the Uchiha leader.

"It's alright Chihiro-chan. Please take a seat; we haven't been waiting too long." He said with a smile.

"Hai!" She quickly sat down next to the silver haired woman, in traditional Japanese style.

"Thank you for being so forgiving of my daughter's absence, Fugaku. I am assuring you, it will never happen again." The man with blonde hair said.

"It's alright Akuma-san. Now please lets continue with the proposal you have offered Akuma-san."

"Yes. Well as you may know, the Acheina and the Uchiha clan have not been on the best of terms these past years. I am here to shed light on that horrible situation. Peace between our two clans in essential, as insurance that our clans I would like an arranged marriage to take place. I offer my youngest daughter, Chihiro, to your youngest son, Sasuke. There age is very close, your son only being 5 months older." The man named Akuma said to the Uchiha leader.

"Yes. My wife and I have thought this through very well. Although we do not initially like the idea of an arranged marriage, we agree that it is essential our clans declare peace…" Fugaku said crossing his arms over his chest. "…so we accept your request." Sasuke and Itachi looked over at his father quickly in disbelief.

"Excellent." The Blonde haired man said seeming very pleased. "Now shall we discuss the marrying age?"

"Yes, 16 shall be good. In that time the two shall grow to learn more about each other…" Fugaku said being interrupted by Akuma.

"I'm afraid that won't quite work for us, for reasons not needed to be known. We would like the age to be 8." He said looking over at the silver hair woman smirking.

"8! That is way too young! What kind of reason could cause the age so young?" Fugaku said. The Uchiha's shocked.

"I'm sorry but that information is no need to be known. Please give us your answer; we have a meeting in the land of wind." Fugaku looked at his wife who had sighed in defeat. He thought about it consciously and let out a deep sigh.

"Alright."

* * *

So it wasn't too bad right? This chapter was really long, the other chapters will be shorter, but I wanted to get all the arrangement in 1 chapter. This is a really important part of the story, so make sure you understand whats going on here.


	2. The Punishment

* * *

This story isn't doing so hot but I absolutely love writing it so I will continue. This chapter shows Akuma's, Chihiros Father, true colors. He is one of those guys who have hidden ambitions, I love his character. Please Review! This will be a longer story.

- Chihiro

* * *

The Tattered Page

Chapter 2: the punishment

Akuma looked at Fugaku very sternly.

"Excellent. Thank you for you corporation. We shall be taking our leave now." Akuma said while standing up. The silver haired woman stood up immediately afterwards following very close to him. They started to exit the room.

"Come along, Chihiro." Akuma said while walking out the door.

"Hai!" Chihiro said getting up and running to the door. When she was in the door frame she quickly turned around and bowed.

"Thank you very much for you kindness!" She said quickly said while bowing and ran after her parents. She wouldn't dare say anything nor do anything too rash fearing what might happen. She already knew she was going to get punished for being late and feared the punishment already.

They had exited the Uchiha district and went down an ally in the main town. Her parents had stopped dead in there tracks, she stopped too looking at her parents backs curious of what was going on.

"Chihiro…" Her father started.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you come to the Uchiha district on the time I told you?" He had said still not looking at her. His wife looked at him with worry. Chihiro gulped down hard, she knew her punishment was coming.

"I…I…got lost in town…the festival is today and…all the people are preparing…"She was hesitating with her response. She heard her father laugh slightly. He turned around quickly and slapped Chihiro so hard on the face that it sent her flying into one of the walls. Her head had smashed in a rock wall, and the back of her head started to bleed. She started to feel faint but dared not collapse in front of her father.

"AKUMA!" The silver haired woman, his wife, screamed. He simply ignored her. People where now looking into the ally.

"You worthless child. How are we going to over rule konoha with out the Uchihas help? And the only way we can get their help is by sacrificing you. This plan has plan has been in progress before the thought of you even entered our mind, if you proceed to try and ruin ours plans…" He was saying with anger, yet very calmly. "I will erase you from existences…"

"AKUMA!" The silver haired woman screamed again. This time he couldn't ignore it he turned towards her looking into her eyes.

"Karletta…" Hearing her name sent chills down her spine. Even she feared her own husband, she knew if it became necessary he would kill her. She shifted her eyes nervously behind her trying to hint that people where watching. He got the hint.

His face became full of ease and happiness looking at the audience he had. He managed to fake a smile.

"Oh hey, we where just acting for a play." He said rubbing the back of his head smiling. The crowd wasn't failing for it. He heard things like 'That's killer demon Akuma' and 'I wouldn't have thought him to be so cruel'. He sighed deeply, dropping his fake smile.

"Okay, I see how it is going to be..." He quickly made some hand seals and brought his finger close to his face. "Ninja Art: Memory Replacement Jutsu" he said quickly and small feathers appeared. All the people became woozy looking like they where about to go to sleep, but then straightened up.

He turned towards Chihiro, whose blood was now spilling out in good amounts. He looked at her with cold, pathetic eyes.

"Go! Make sure that injury is taken care of. It would be a shame to lose such a precious child." He said in a twisted, demonic way. Him and his wife then poofed away.

Chihiro sat there for a second, trying to process what had happened. She then pulled herself up and tried her best to get to the hospital as quick as possible. She didn't notice a shadowy man appear from the darkness. He looked at the girl who was heading to the hospital. He smirked under his dark hood.

"Very Interesting."

* * *

MMMMWWWAAAAUUUUHHHH! Cliffhanger! I'm so evil! Next chapter will show Chihiros turn colors. Um not much more for an advertisement, but you'll like the next chapter which is entitled: The Breakdown. **REVIEW!**

* * *


	3. The Breakdown

As I stated before; this story is going to be long..so I am trying to make the chapters longer so there will be less chapters! Cause less chapters is a good thing Review!

The Tattered Page

Chapter 3: The Breakdown

Chihiro made her way to the Konoha hospital, through the doors to the receptionist's desk. She looked half dazed and couldn't really process what she was doing; her view became very cloudy. The receptionist hesitated looking at her wondering what was going on.

"Um...Can I help you?" The receptionist asked with a little worry in her voice. Chihiros breathing became heavier as she tried to answer the receptionists question; only slurred words came out.

"Um, miss are you okay?" The receptionist asked a bit more worried while motioning a near by nurse to come by. The two of them looked at the pale little girl, trying to see what was wrong with her. Chihiro tried to answer once more; but this time her breathing gave out and she fell face forwards. As she was falling she heard the nurse say she was bleeding intensely, but once she hit the hard ground she blacked out.

She silently woke, finding herself in her hospital bed. She heard voices from outside the door. She looked towards it and saw the shadows of her beloved uncle and her normal doctor. She tried to listen as best as she could. _"This problem is growing increasingly worse Hatake-sama, with the disease continues to grow at this rate I would say she only has 2 years at most!" "I know, I know. –Sigh- But I can't afford the surgery with my current funds…"_ They said more, but it was too hard to make out what they where saying.

She saw the shadow of the doctor put his hand towards the door knob and quickly closed her eyes. She heard them both enter and knew they where hovering over her bed.

"Her inflicting pain on herself is not helping her either. My father also..." The doctor was saying but was cut off by the young Hatake.

"Please, I don't want to discus my father." He said a little irritated. Chihiro decided that it was time for her to wake up as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Kashi…" She said looking at the young Hatake.

"Chihiro!" He said rushing to her side. "Are you okay?"

"Erm...Yes I think so..." She then felt a stabbing in the back of her head, the kind of pain that someone who was 21 couldn't handle. "Ouch!" She said while trying to bring her arm up to bear the pain but stopped once she saw an IV in her arm. She bit her bottom lip, bearing the pain.

"Don't worry Chihiro-chan, the pain killers should be taking effect soon." The doctor said to her without care in his voice. "More importantly, why did you hurt yourself in such a vital area?" The doctor had a cold ice glare on Chihiro. She couldn't believe what he had said! He thought SHE did this?

"I didn't do this!" Chihiro said a little confused on how he could think she would do this to herself. The doctor just sighed deeply crossing his arms.

"You didn't eh? So then who did?!" The doctor asked raising an eye brow. Chihiro clenched the blankets as hard as she could, she couldn't tell him that her father had done it.

"I…I don't know…" She looked at her covers in defeat.

"I see…Well Hatake-sama I would say that your niece here is indeed a masochist, with the knowledge that this was not her first unexplained injury." Kakashi looked at him with a little worry in his eyes.

"A masochist? You really think so?"

"Quite."

This angered Chihiro, they where talking like she didn't know what they where saying. She wasn't stupid, even though she was young, brains was the one thing she really had going for her; being able to write her full name in complete kanji at the age of 1.

"I AM NOT A MASOCHIST!" She screamed at both of them, while ripping out her IV. It shocked them both; she was only 6 years old. There was no way she could know what 'masochist' meant.

"Chihiro...Just calm down. We aren't talking about you badly..." Kakashi said lying through his teeth while attempting to put the rage to a stop.

"SHUT UP! I AM NOT A MASOCHIST! BUT I DO HOPE THE NEXT BLOW I RECEIVE TAKES ME AWAY FROM THE GOD FORSAKEN WORLD!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, which gave her a bad head ache but she just ignored it. She then proceeded to grab the metal try to that next to her bed at throw it at the two of them. Them, being experienced ninja just simple dodged it.

Blood flew everywhere; do to her ripping out her IV.

"NEXT TIME DOESN'T SAVE ME!" She said while opening the window and jumping out. Kakashi would have chased after her, but he was kind of shocked by her actions. He also found it quite hard to believe that she had done something so horrible to herself. Every time she was with him, she was always happy. She was like a leech, never wanted to leave his side.

"Chihiro...What have you done to yourself…?"

"So that is your true nature eh? Such a shame for such a beautiful little girl. I guess it will be time soon that we meet." The shadowy guy said watching the little girl run to a grave yard. She sat down in front of a grave and began to pray.

The shadowy man was curious as to who was buried their and got closer. He was then able to read the name inscribed, it read; 'Sakuma Hatake. The White Fang.' The shadowy guy smirked, just loud enough for Chihiro to hear him. She did, and slowly turned her head in shock of who may have been behind her.

"You're…Itachi….Uchiha…"

To Be Continued

This is not a story where all the characters are OOC, I am going to try and make all the characters as close to there real nature as possible. This is not a story where all the characters are in love with one girl either; though it may seem that way sometimes " In chapter 5, there will be a time skip. REVIEW!


	4. The Comfort

The pale girl pushed herself off the ground and faced her unexpected visitor.

"Wh-What d-do you w-want Itachi-san?" Chihiro stuttered politely.

"I would like to talk to you Chihiro." He said taking a step closer to the girl. He saw the girl get nervous all of a sudden, shaking in fear. "It's nothing to worry about. I assure you, I will not cause you any harm..." He said a little confused.

"Erm…Umm…My father says I am not to talk to you out of his sight..." Chihiro said trying to find the right words for the sentence.

"Even if your father is the topic on hand." He said serious yet calmly. Her eyes bursted open as far as they could go as she knew what he had meant. "I know about your father, Chihiro." She was frozen; she didn't know what to say. Of course she couldn't tell him the truth or admit anything, but what should she do if he already knew?

"Wh-What are y-you talking about I-I-Itachi-san?" Chihiro stuttered horribly. Itachi sighed.

"Please don't try to deny it; I am here to help you." He said, now inches in front of her face. She felt herself blush, the only person who had every been that close to her was Kakashi – never someone out of her family!

"Help Me?" She said confused. Itachi smirked while hearing that.

"I will train you. Me personally, I'll train in ever area I know. How does that sound?"

"…N-No." Itachi looked shocked.

"Chihiro-san, please hear me out. You will be a member of the Uchiha clan one day, wife of Sasuke. The Uchiha clan is constantly threatened everyday; you will need the ability to defend yourself. Your father has refused to enroll you into school, even though you have such a beautiful ability." Itachi said to her, brushing the hair away from her eyes. Chihiro lifted her hand lighting touching underneath her left eye.

"You mean my Rinnegan don't you?" said looking down a little.

"Only selected people in your clan possess the Rinnegan. I only know of 3, and with such a unique technique people will try to take it from you. You should be trained in the ninja arts! Now, what do you say?" Itachi said backing up a little.

Chihiro still looked down. What he had said made perfect sense but what would happen if her father caught her? Or Sasuke? Could you imagine how horrible he would feel knowing his fiancee and brother trained together…ALONE?!

"I-I don't know..What if my parents or sasuke caught us training together? They would immediately think of the wrong thing then we would be both be in trouble!"

"I already thought that through. Please just trust me." Itachi said putting his hand out to her. She hesitated at first but then took his hand. "Al-Alright, I will train with you…Itachi-sensei…" She then felt him forcibly pull her towards, wrapping his arms around her into a hug.

"Thank you Chihiro-chan. I promise to train you well." He said adding the ending to her name to show he was serious, while he smirked behind her back. "Foolish girl. I just warned her about that Rinnegan of hers. I guess she will never learn."

They stayed in that position for quite sometime…

* * *

I wrote this some time ago and just had it on my da account...so yeah. I have been thinking about updating this story...its just there is so much information that its quite hard to get it all down in one chapter and keep it interesting XD

Review my dears~

Chihiro


End file.
